


La confesión y pensamientos de un idiota

by MajoMrtinz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoMrtinz/pseuds/MajoMrtinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El cómo Kageyama expresa sus sentimientos hacia Hinata, claro, sin dejar de ser un idiota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La confesión y pensamientos de un idiota

Pareciera que se le fuera a ir la voz en cualquier momento, todo por culpa de aquella persona. Lo veía cada día en las prácticas y al principio le odiaba —no le agradaba para nada aquel pelinaranja— pero, para su sorpresa, hacían un equipo perfecto; con él podía llegar a donde sea, podrían ser los campeones mundiales. Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco comenzó a tener sentimientos por ese personaje —aunque nunca pensó que serían de ese tipo— y fue cuando notó que quería ser más que su compañero en la cancha, más que su amigo, tenía la necesidad de abrazarle, besarle y llenarse de él.

Allí estaba él, un día al terminar la práctica, frente al culpable de su casi pérdida de voz. Estaba a punto de declararse y se estaba haciendo preguntas que no se había hecho antes ¿y si Hinata lo odiaba por siempre? ¿Y si ya no podría jugar más Vóleibol con él? Estuvo a punto de desistir cuando Hinata le miró con aquellos grandes ojos que tenía, quedando embelesado con él y sintiendo como sus miradas colisionaban y como se producía ese choque como de estrellas entre ellos, o al menos así lo sentía Tobio.

Se armó de valor y cuando no estaba preparado sintió como salían de su boca palabras que ni siquiera sabía si eran de él, no podía dejar de hablar así como tampoco podía dejar de ver la mirada sorprendida del otro; se sintió como un inútil, estaba totalmente apenado. No podía parar esos “me gustas”, “te amo” y similares, sobraba decir que la cara del menor era todo un poema, un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, cuando el mayor dejó de hablar pues simplemente no sabía qué decir. Tobio le besó sin más, fugazmente, y se fue como si nunca hubiera pasado nada dejando a un sorprendido Hinata plantado allí, detrás del gimnasio de la escuela al atardecer.

En su camino de vuelta a casa, Tobio repasaba en su cabeza los acontecimientos. En un inicio él frente a un Hinata curioso y un Kageyama apenado, más adelante este último diciendo cosas sin cesar mientras las expresiones del pelinaranja cambiaban considerablemente formando un espectáculo de luces, continuando con el mayor besando –sin pensar– al menor, y por último el pelinegro yéndose; estos pensamientos sólo lograron que su vergüenza aumentara progresivamente, Kageyama temía no poder conciliar el sueños pensando en cosas indebidas con el otro. Finalmente, recostado en su cama y sintiéndose aún más apenado e inútil –si es que era posible– se preguntó mentalmente por qué besó al otro para darle luego la espalda e irse inmediatamente.

–Pero que tonto eres Tobio… –dejó escapar en un susurro sin darse cuenta e intentó conciliar el sueño.

Retomando el lugar donde yacía un Shouyo sorprendido, todavía procesando lo que acababa de pasar, se dirigió a su casa recapitulando los hechos, sobre todo aquel fugaz beso que el mayor le propició. Al concluir que había sido real y no un sueño descabellado ideado por su absurda mente, se sonrojó a más no poder –de nuevo– y al mismo tiempo se emocionó. Ya no podía esperar hasta el día siguiente para decirle a Kageyama que le correspondía.

Al final, dos tontos no pudieron conciliar el sueño esa noche, uno siendo carcomido por la emoción y el otro, por los nervios.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer KageHina. Yo soy de esas que se anda por todos los fandoms, espero les guste.


End file.
